This is the way heroes die
by FireAtWill52
Summary: Ron's thoughts as he lays dying... Sad!Please R&R!


(A/N) This is incredibly depressing… read on at your own risk…

This is the way heroes fall:

You always had the feeling your life would end this way. And you were actually right, for once.

Alone alone alone… you're all alone and you're dying.

It isn't much fun.

Harry's off, fighting the Dark Lord.

Hermione's with him and you don't resent her for that… much.

She made her choice, and someone had to lose out. Someone had to have their heart broken by the beautiful brown eyed girl.

Of course, it had to be you.

Heroes don't lose… they win; Harry won Hermione, just like he'll win the battle he's fighting right now.

You're not a hero. You never will be. Not now. It's far too late for Ronald Bilius Weasley.

You love Hermione. She used to love you too. But not anymore. The two of you fought so often, that it was only a matter of time before she finished it and ran into Harry's waiting arms.

Broke your little sister's heart that did.

Broke yours too.

Poor little Ginny.

But she'd still love Harry all her life. Just like your still going to love Hermione for all of yours. Not that you've got much of it left.

You wonder, dimly, if blocking that curse for Harry was worth it…

Pros: Harry gets his chance to kill Voldemort, and the Wizarding world is saved.

Cons: You, uh, die.

You know, of course, what's more important, between the survival of mankind, and the survival of you.

It's definitely not the latter.

So, you wonder, is it worth it?

Because you took that hit for Harry, it enabled him to take on Voldemort. If it hadn't have been for you, he'd be dead by now.

But you highly doubt he'll remember that.

All that he cares about is Hermione. And all Hermione cares about is him.

You wonder if you'll have a funeral.

And if you do, will Harry and Hermione bother to go?

Probably not.

You probably won't have one anyway.

They won't realise you're gone. They won't cry, because you're dead.

All that matters to them is each other.

Not you.

So much for the Golden Trio.

It wasn't really a Trio. It was only ever 'The Chosen One' and his intelligent, beautiful, charming, amazing girlfriend… oh and there was sometimes this gangly, freckly, red-haired guy who used to hang around them. But he never really came into it much.

Uh-huh that's how it was, is, and always would be…

Oh well.

At least the pain's stopped.

That's got to count for something.

Gods I'm so tired.

This dying business is taking a long time…

Hey, what's that… oh… it's a bright white light coming towards me… this must be the end then; cue the angelic voices welcoming me into the eternal hereafter….

Hellooooo? Angelic voices…where are you?

Hmmmmm….

This isn't right…

Wait! There are voices!

"RON! RON, WHERE ARE YOU! HARRY, I CAN'T SEE HIM ANYWHERE!"

That voice sounds familiar…

"RON, MATE? ANSWER ME, RON! COME ON, WHERE ARE YOU!"

So does that one….

Hey! I know them!

It's Harry and Hermione.

What the bloody hell do they want now?

Can't they leave me to die in peace?

Oh, wait I get it! They want to do the whole heart wrenching, crying, goodbye thing to make themselves not feel so guilty about, well, about… everything.

Might as well get it over with…

"Harry… Hermione," you call weakly.

They appear next to you. Hermione is crying and you strongly suspect Harry is too.

"Ron…" Hermione sobs.

"Mate…" Harry whispers.

Ha, would you look at that… they're crying!

Yet somehow, it's not all that enjoyable to watch.

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione's crying into your shoulder. "Please don't leave us! Please don't go Ron! We can't survive, not without you. We can't survive without _you_!"

"Ron… you saved me, mate."

So maybe they do care…

But their voices, they're growing fainting.

Hermione starts screaming.

You can hear Harry begging you, "No no no no no no, stay, please stay. I'm so sorry Ron…"

"Can't… stay…"

"Ron, Ron!"

"See you…"

"NO!"

"RON!"

So, they really did love you, after all…

You were sorry you doubted them.

"Love... you... two…"

"RON! RON NO!"

But it's too late.

One last thing occurs to you, before you submit to the darkness that threatens to take you over.

If you were faced with that same situation all over again; whether to take that curse for Harry or not, you knew what you'd do, without hesitation, every single time.

Yeah; you'd take the hit.

There were only two people in the world who Ronald Weasley loved enough to give up everything for...

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger; the two people who loved him more than he ever would have thought possible.

But that doesn't mean he didn't realise it, just before the shadows set in…

However, heroes don't die, not really.

And Ron Weasley was the greatest hero ever known, and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger made sure that his story was told.

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

Love FireAtWill52 


End file.
